Together
by PhantomPotterGirl
Summary: Ever wonder how Kid Flash convinced Jinx to join over to the good side?


**Hiya people's, yeah I know blah blah blah I'm the worst updater in the history of the world blah blah. I fail and blah blah blah whatever...****Anyways yes I love this pairing too, Kid Flash is epic 3. I HATE Cartoon Network for cancelling it and I hate them for not saying why Terra forgot her memory. That was just a really sad episode, poor Beast Boy. **

**Disclaimer: Blah blah blah I do not own Teen Titans blah blah blah **

**

* * *

**

**Together**

Jinx kicked a small rock and watched it skid across the tarmac road. The moon illuminated her skin, giving off a faint glow. "Argh!" she groaned in frustration.

How could she let him get away! She was this close, _this close _from joining the Brotherhood of Evil. And what did she do? She let him escape! She let him get away and ruin her reputation of a villain. Eventually to add to the embarrassment, she beat up Madam Rouge and destroyed most of the control over herself.

She stalked angrily towards the bay and sat on the edge of the pier. The smell of seaweed and salt water filled her nose, calming her down slowly. She watched the dark waves crash gently across the shore.

The pink-haired teen felt miserable. Everything she had worked for was gone, all because of some stupid hero. Some stupid, fast, hyperactive, annoying, weird, nosy, lame, smart, cunning, funny, _cute_ – Jinx halted at her thoughts right there. She shook her head fiercely, thinking that it would erase the last thought she just had.

Resting her head against her knees, she stared off into the distance of the sea. Suddenly, she felt a fast breeze from behind her.

"You know that when you shake your head, you look sorta cute." A playfully low and steady voice said.

Jinx jumped up in surprise and looked for the source of the sound. Sitting casually next to her was Kid Flash with his spiky red hair and sapphire eyes. He was leaning back on the pier, with his legs dangling from the edge.

"Stop following me!" Jinx yelled as she got up.

She started to walk away when Kid Flash blurred into red and yellow, then in front of her; cutting her chances of getting away.

"Quit it!" Jink narrowed her eyes.

"Aw come on. Don't be that way. After you saved me back there, that must mean you like me little." He held his hands up lightly.

"That was a mistake. I should have let her have you, even though I hate Madame Rouge now, it's better than you stalking me!" the pink-haired villain yelled and side-stepped Kid Flash.

He blurred back to her front, "Whoa, whoa. Hold it right there. I am _not _stalking you"

Jinx's patience was wearing thin, "So you don't call following me everywhere I go except the girls' bathroom not stalking!" she throwed her arms in the air for emphasis.

"Nope, I'd rather use the word…_observing_" he smiled easily.

"Use whatever word you want. Just leave me _alone!_" Jinx stalked past Kid Flash, bumping her shoulder on his with a lot of force.

She almost reached the end of the pier when she heard Kid Flash, "You don't have to do this. Don't keep getting sucked into this, you're better than that."

The gentleness and hurt in his voice surprised her. She hadn't expected this sort of response from him. She stopped suddenly, her feet frozen to the aged wood.

"You don't know me. I told you, I'm bad luck. I'm just another girl, just with bad luck. No one wants me and being a villain is the only way I can be." She said.

A breeze rippled through the dark night, causing Jinx to shiver from the cold it carried.

"Stop saying that Jinx, you're different; you're not like the others." Kid Flash said forcibly.

His hand was on her shoulder. He turned the villain around, forcing her to look at him. Her pink eyes were wide open in shock and her body was frozen.

"They're just using you. When their job's done, they're going to toss you away like a pile of useless bricks. I don't want that happening to you Jinx. I don't want you to get hurt. I care too much." his bright sapphire eyes were shining in determination.

Jinx didn't know what to say. She had seen Kid Flash playful, gentle – even terrified and in pain. But never ever had she seen him this serious. It looked bad on him; she didn't like it at all. He didn't deserve that serious glint in his eyes; or that strong frown on his face. It looked wrong.

She pulled herself away from him, "Why do you care so much? I'm supposed to be the bad guy. You even shouldn't care what the hell my name is."

"I care because you're different. I care because I _know _you can do better. I care because – you're amazing and I can't get you out of my head. I care because no matter what, I know that you don't want any part of this. You don't want a part of any of superhero business. I know you Jinx. I know better than anyone." He looked straight into her bright pink eyes.

Jinx's eyes welled up. No one ever said anything like this to her before. She didn't know what to do. She's never felt so confused in her entire life.

The intensity radiating from his eyes was too much for Jinx to handle. She turned away from his gaze, knowing that he was still boring those glazing blue eyes into her back.

"I have to go. The others from HIVE 5 would notice that I'm missing." She said emotionlessly.

The moon was shining brightly on them, creating faint shadows of the two super-powered teens.

"Don't go Jinx this isn't you." He pleaded. The crashing waves from the sea added to his point.

Hearing his voice tore her decision in half. A part of her wanted to go, the other wanted to stay. She didn't know what to do; no one ever made her feel like this. Usually she would answer with a yes or no, but this time it was too difficult. She turned back to the red and yellow teen.

His red spiky hair was blowing gently in the wind and his sapphire eyes held last a small shred of hope in them. She stared at him, taking in the features from his face. She wanted to stay. She wanted to wipe that sad expression away from his face forever. But she couldn't.

"I can't leave the HIVE 5. They're my friends, my family. They're all I've got left." She answered in a quiet voice.

"They aren't Jinx." Kid Flash answered.

Before Jinx could react at all, Kid Flash pulled her close and pressed his lips to hers; holding her arms tightly by the elbows so she couldn't pull away.

Jinx had never felt so beautiful in her entire life. Her brain started to melt and her knees turned all wobbly. She wrung her arms around his neck to keep herself from falling and he snaked his arms around her waist.

Bells and whistles rang in her head as his warm lips were against hers. She felt a golden flame burst inside of her, heating her body in so many places it felt impossible.

When the kiss ended, both of them were breathing heavily. Drunk in their bliss they stared into each other's half-opened eyes. Not saying anything at all. The kiss was everlasting as the after-affect was long and large. Neither of them wanted to pull away from each other. It was her very first kiss.

And she loved it more than she ever thought she would.

"Still think they're all – you've got – left?" Kid Flash asked her, breathing heavily; his voice huskier than before.

Jinx shook her head lazily, the kiss still affecting her thinking. "No – you've proven your point. But –"

Kid Flash interrupted her with another kiss. This time even more urgent and passionate than before, making Jinx forget who she even was. She felt the entire world stop, the brilliant silver moon shining a ray of light on them.

A light of hope, something she hadn't thought of in a long time.

When he pulled away, he smirked lazily, "Wanna go for another round? Or just keep going until someone faints?"

"You're still an idiot." She insulted him harshly.

"Boy, do I love it when you insult me…" he said seductively.

Jinx blushed and pulled away from his arms. She turned away from him, knowing if she looked into those beautiful blue eyes again, she _will _give in.

"Are you going to leave?" the worry in his voice again astounded her.

"What would you do if I did?" Jinx wanted to know.

"Is that a yes or no? Because I'm not sure" he scratched his head in confusion.

"Just answer the question you nitwit!"

"Well, if you left. I don't know what I would do. I'd probably just wonder through life thinking about you, never stopping or giving up on you. Maybe I'd even check on you a lot of times, secretly beat people up who hurt or insulted you. But like I said, I don't know." Kid Flash stared at her back, hoping she'd turn around.

It was silent for a while; no one said anything as Jinx slowly turned to face Kid Flash once again.

"Everyone's got a choice. When no one wanted me because I was bad luck, I turned into a bad guy just so I could be wanted. But now – I see that the only way to be wanted is to be a good guy. So – okay. I'll quit being a bad guy; I'll stay with you." Jinx smiled at him.

Kid Flash's face broke out into a huge grin. He grabbed her and hugged her tightly causing her to laugh loudly at his happiness. He spun the laughing girl in his arms, lost in his carefree happiness. Kid Flash stopped spinning her to give her a great big kiss, expressing his happiness through it.

When he pulled away, Jinx said, "Can I ask you something?"

"Already did, babe" Kid Flash said, holding her tight.

Jinx blushed at the word 'babe' since she's never been called that before.

"What's your real name?" she asked with curiously.

He thought about telling her and smiled, "Wally – Wally West"

"Well, Wally West can I ask for something else?" Jinx said in a mocking and slightly amused tone.

"What would that be oh beautiful Jinx?" he said in the same mocking tone.

"One, I want to be out of this city and live somewhere nice. And two: can I see what's under that mask?" she said, her pink cat eyes opened.

"Hmm…that's something that you're going to have to see when we're in our awesome new house. Maybe somewhere in Paris…" Kid Flash teased her.

"Oh no…we are _not _going to the City of Love." Jinx stated, sticking her tongue out in disgust of the name.

"Yeah, but you're _not _the one getting us there." He retorted in a playful way.

And with that comment, the two super-powered teens walked away with each other. Bickering and listing places they would stay and things to do. Although they were both different in many ways, they knew that being together meant a lot of things. First was putting up with each other and two,

They'd do it together.

* * *

**So please tell me what you guys thought of it because during episode 64, I was wondering how Kid Flash convinced her to join the good side. This was only how I imagined it in my brain and the characters might be a lot OOC because I'm only getting the hang of this...we really need more of these fics. Kid Flash and Jinx are cute together, I LOVE ep 60 Lightspeed, best one yet! :D**

Luvs Twikadevra


End file.
